mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сиэлд Скролл/Галерея
Первый сезон Приглашение на бал Upper-class ponies looking at Rarity S1E03.png Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png История знаков отличия Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 4 S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Rarity play it cool S1E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing at the Gala S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Applejack -First minute, first sale- S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Pinkie Pie getting ready to party S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash --now's my chance!-- S1E26.png Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity off she goes S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Twilight this dress S2E9.png Twilight you made S2E9.png Twilight is beautiful S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Background ponies gasping S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Третий сезон Загадочное волшебное лекарствоЗагадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Четвертый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Pony walking on runway S4E08.png|Picture Perfect Pony. The audience amazed S4E08.png| Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Будь проще! Ponies dancing S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Fluttershy, Tree Hugger, and friends mingling S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 School for Gifted Unicorns exterior S5E25.png Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png Шестой сезон Не ставь карт впереди пони Rarity opens the boutique's front door S6E14.png Rarity kicks high-society ponies out of the boutique S6E14.png en:Sealed Scroll/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей